(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cord storage device for mouse, and more particularly, to a cord storage device capable of collecting and releasing a cord of a mouse as well as forming an integral with the mouse body thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a prototypic cord storage device for mouse disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 446903, Mouse Capable of Storing Signal Cord, the prior invention utilizes two disk-like guiding members manually operated and winded for releasing or collecting a signal cord 40 from or into an accommodating room at an interior of a mouse. However, the signal cord 40 is likely to be tangled and thus stored in disorder when being collected into the accommodating room 25. Also, the invention lacks designs of elastic elements capable of automatically collecting the cord, and hence winding of the guiding members 17 and 23 are manually operated; the invention as a whole is rather inconvenient.
Referring to another invention disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 519264, Mouse Having Cord Storage Chamber, wherein upper and lower housings 12 and 14 are connected using a center axis 133 that further forms a cord storage chamber 134 at a space at an exterior thereof, and a signal cord is winded and stored around the center axis 133. When the signal cord is extracted using a human hand, the mouse body is rotates as well; and when the cord is collected into the cord storage chamber using a human hand, it is also necessary to manually rotate the mouse body in a reverse direction. The collecting and releasing of such mouse are entire completed using manual operations, and are thus quite inappropriate.
Referring to another invention disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 444174, Mouse Having Cable Winding Device, this prior invention utilizes an elastic element 25 for driving a single cord storage wheel 23 flexibly connected on an axis thereof such that when a signal cord 40 is released out of or collected into the cord storage wheel 23, in order to have the signal cord 40 conduct to internal circuits of the mouse, a conductive body 23b is provided at the cord storage wheel 23, so that the conductive body 23b is rubbed against an immovable cover piece 21 having a printed conductive layer at an internal surface thereof when the conductive body 23b is rotated simultaneously with the cord storage wheel 23. In the long term, the conductive body 23b is abraded and deformed or the conductive layer at the internal surface of the cover piece 21 becomes worn for that the conductive body 23b is constantly rubbed against the conductive layer at the inner surface of the cover piece 21, and thus finally leading to poor contact and conduction.
Referring to the inventor's prior invention disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249 B1, Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels, the invention overcomes the problem of poor contact between conductive terminal of circuits and circuit structure of an electric appliance as described in the aforesaid invention. Two turning wheels, one large and one small, are provided in the inventor's prior invention, wherein a signal wire is stored on wheel breadths of the large and small turning wheels 10 and 20, through which one conductive terminal of the signal wire is kept fixed, so that sliding movements are not required for electrically connecting a conductive element thereof with circuit elements at an interior of the electric appliance.
The inventor's prior invention is indeed quite useful; however, to further implement the invention in various other applications, the technique using coaxial and dual wheels shall be put to use in mouse structures.